24fandomcom-20200223-history
Wiki 24:Administrators
Wiki 24 administrators are users with sysop rights. They are empowered to perform maintenance and security tasks but are in no way superior to other users, and their opinions do not necessarily carry more weight. They are bound to policy, just as any other user, and differ only in their access to certain abilities in order to more effectively enforce the policy. Administrators are elected by the community on the nomination page, and are then appointed by an administrators with "bureaucrat" rights (see the section below). If for some reason a bureaucrat is unavailable, Fandom Staffers can also be contacted to appoint a successful nominee. Administrator responsibilities Administrators at Wiki 24 have the following responsibilities and access privileges: * Active patrolling of the wiki. Admins above all ensure that both the project and community of Wiki 24 run smoothly. They welcome new contributors, participate in and foster community efforts (such as the Featured article vote), frequently check the page to swiftly delete obvious vandalism and address issues as they arise, offer advice and information to users requiring help, and meet legitimate user requests for assistance that require admin access. * Deletion and undeletion. Admins can view deleted material, and can delete and undelete whole or version-specific pages and images from Wiki 24. This is done generally to carry out the consensus of the community regarding articles for deletion, and also to remove spam and vandalism. * Protecting pages. Admins can protect and semi-protect pages from further changes in cases of vandalism or content disputes. This should happen only in certain rare circumstances. * User block and unblock. Admins can ban users from contributing to Wiki 24, either for a specific amount of time, or indefinitely, for any of the following policy violations: ** Sock puppetry (the abuse of multiple accounts) ** Spamming (such as advertising to external sites or repeat postings) ** Trolling (unacceptable user harassment, hostility, or intimidation) ** Vandalism (such as posting nonsense and gibberish, making offensive remarks in articles, page blanking, legitimate content removal, insertion of false information, etc.: Wiki 24 has a zero tolerance policy on vandalism) ** Unacceptable usernames * MediaWiki namespace. Admins (and Fandom employees) may edit the protected pages in the MediaWiki namespace. These pages are used to define the text and style of the user interface. Administrator term limits Administrators who fulfill the responsibilities outlined above, and who remain in good behavior, may retain sysop rights indefinitely. However, admins who make no significant content edits, or less than ten minor edits, in a period of one year, are no longer eligible for sysop access on account of inactivity. Admins who fail to meet these basic activity criteria are disengaged from the wiki community and have ceased displaying the requisite level of leadership expected of community representatives. Former admins who wish to regain sysop group rights may accumulate anew a significant contribution history, demonstrate a renewed commitment to the project, and be nominated to the adminship, as any other users who seek the appointment would do. Those admins who, as of the day of the implementation of this policy addendum, retro-actively fail to meet the activity requirement of one year, will be given two weeks as a courtesy to become active if they wish to retain sysop rights. The Wiki 24 administrators You can contact admins and other users via their individual talk pages. The active Wiki 24 administrators are: * Acer4666 - Talk * Blue Rook - Talk * Pyramidhead - Talk * Thief12 - Talk Admin Proudhug is currently inactive. The following users are former admins: 24 Administration, Xtreme680, Kapoli, StBacchus, CWY2190, Deege515, and SignorSimon. Bureaucrats A Bureaucrat is simply an administrator with the extra ability to alter the access rights of other registered users. Bureaucrats can appoint other Bureaucrats, and can grant and revoke the following group rights: Rollback, Pagemove, and Administrator. Bureaucrats share exactly the same responsibilities as administrators, are equally bound to policy, and must only change user rights at the behest of the community. * The first bureaucrats of a wiki are always its founders, who are appointed by Fandom Staffers on the "principle of first trust". * Unlike Wikipedia bureaucrats, Fandom bureaucrats cannot flag an account as a "bot", so if you plan to register a bot, contact an active administrator here to forward the request to a Fandom Community Team staffer. See also * Wiki 24:Requests for adminship * Wiki 24:Requests for adminship/Archives * * Category:Wiki 24